The Big Mountaintop Battle/Darkwing, Mr. Incredible, and Frozone broke it up
Here is how the Big Moutaintop Battle begins in Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. Inside the Quinjet, Natasha watched the skies as thunder was coming out of nowhere. Fury was speaking over her headset. Nick Fury: Said anything? Balck Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Not a word. Nick Fury: Just get him here. We're low on time. Unknown to the group, a Heartless Fluttering was already inside the Quinjet during the confrontation at the gala as it was hiding itself on the ceiling of the Quinjet. With Loki tied up and cuffed to his seat, Tony and Steve watch from a distance, whispering. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I don't like it. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) What? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle. Launchpad McQuack: I don't like how this is going, Mick, it all seems too easy. Mickey Mouse: I know, Launchpad, but a bit too easy. Steve looked at Tony, he finally met his ego match. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you. Mr. Incredible: The other heroes and I got a call back at Moterville, this just doesn't add up. Just then, thunder and lightning nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! What just happened!? Frozone: I have no idea! Balck Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Where's this coming from? Thunder rumbles overhead, Loki stared out the window intently. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning? Loki Laufeyson: I'm not overly fond of what follows. Fenton Crackshall: (Gizmoduck) Then what are you fond of, Loki? Outside the jet, a blinding light hits which turns out to be Thor Odinson who opened the ramp and grabbed Loki by the throat and flew out. Steve and Tony are left dumbstruck. Tony puts the Iron Man helmet on. Mickey Mouse: It's Thor! Mr. Incredible: The Norse God himself?! Iron Man: Now there's that guy. Balck Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Another Asgardian? Captain America: Think the guy's a friendly? Iron Man: Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost. Tony turned and got ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor. Captain America: Stark, we need a plan of attack! Iron Man: I have a plan. Attack. So, he jumped out of the jet and chases after Thor. Cap grabbed a parachute to follow. Balck Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) I'd sit this one out, Cap. Captain America: I don't see how I can. Balck Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) These guys come from legends, they're basically gods. Captain America: There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that. Just as Cap jumped out of the jet, Darkwing Duck, Mr. Incredible and Frozone grabbed their parachutes as they jumped out the jet too. Mickey Mouse: Let's hope they know what they're doing. Fenton Crackshall: (Gizmoduck) Heartless at twelve o'clock! Then, the Heartless Fluttering managed to fly out of the jet before it was blasted and into Loki's helmet. Somewhere out in the European mountains, Thor threw Loki into the side of the mountain. He raises the mighty hammer, Mjölnir. He looked down at his brother, who he thought to be dead and is angry to see him alive in this fashion. Thor Odinson: Where is the Tesseract? Loki Laufeyson: (laughing) I missed you too. Thor Odinson: Do I look to be in a gaming mood?! Loki Laufeyson: Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth. Thor then dropped Mjölnir, causing the mountain to quake. He picks up his brother. With Thor ticked off for what Loki has done, a family is everything to a man or god. Thor Odinson: I thought you dead. Loki Laufeyson: Did you mourn? Thor Odinson: We all did. Our father... Loki Laufeyson: Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not? Thor let go of Loki, who walked away from Thor, causing an even bigger wedge between them. Thor Odinson: We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that? Loki Laufeyson: (turned around) I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king! Thor Odinson: So, you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki. Loki Laufeyson: (laughing) And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not? Thor Odinson: You think yourself above them. Loki Laufeyson: Well, yes. Thor Odinson: Then you miss the truth of ruling, Brother. Throne would suit you ill. Angrily, Loki shoves his brother to the side. He walked back up to the ledge. Turns around. Loki Laufeyson: I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it... Thor Odinson: Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king? Loki Laufeyson: I am a king! Thor Odinson: Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home. Loki Laufeyson: I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I now not where. Mjölnir flew back to Thor's grasp. Thor Odinson: You listen well, Brother. I... Before Thor could finish, he was knocked off the mountain by Iron Man who tackled him in mid-flight. Loki Laufeyson: I'm listening. Thor and Iron Man crash into the forest, Thor rolls himself up. Iron Man is still standing, but keeps his distance. The helmet opened up. Thor Odinson: Do not touch me again! Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Then don't take my stuff. Thor Odinson: You have no idea what you're dealing with. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes? Thor Odinson: This is beyond you, metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice! Iron Man: (Tony Stark) He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way... Tourist. The Iron Man helmet clamped up and he walks away. In one quick move, Thor pulled Mjölnir, throws it, and knocked him clear across into a tree. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (inside the suit) Okay. From the mountain side, Loki watches in amusement. Thor raises his hand. Mjölnir flew back to his hand. Thor swang the hammer, summoning a ray of energy. Iron Man stands up and from his hand booster, a blast of energy knocked the mighty avenger on him. He flew back up and knocked Thor into a tree. Then, Thor was kneeling on the ground, pulling Mjölnir to his hand, raised it to the skies and pulled in lightning and thunder and pointed the hammer at Iron Man and the outpouring of bolts lighting increases in intensity. He fell back. Jarvis: (inside the suit) Power at 400% capacity. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) How about that? Iron Man fired away from his hand booster, pushing Thor to his knees. Like two gunslingers ready to draw, both Thor and Iron Man flew towards each other and meet in the middle and ascend up. The two battle. Iron Man grabbed Thor, elbowing him and smashing him into the side of a mountain. Thor leaped off the mountain and took Iron Man with him. Then, they crashed right back down, smashing down every tree possible. Iron Man yanked Thor right up. Thor grabs both hand boosters and begin to crush them. Tony quickly charged as much energy as he can and shoot energy in hiss face. Thor fell back, losing his stance. Iron Man headbutted Thor with his gold-titanium alloy helmet. He headbutted him with his head and actually send Iron Man across the forest. He boostered up and flew back at Thor, grabbing him by the arm and cape and swang him into another tree. Thor looked up, ready. Thor runs with all his patience out the window. Iron Man swang and missed, giving Thor the momentum to grab him, lift him and smashed him down hard. Thor summoned back Mjölnir to his hand. Just as he's about to put the hammer down, Iron Man used his hand boosters to skid across the ground and trip Thor over. Standing up, he looked for him, but from behind him, Iron Man crashed into his back. Thor stands facing him. Ready to pounce, Captain America'S shield ricochets off both Thor and Iron Man as he, Darkwing Duck, Mr. Incredible, and Frozone stopped them. They looked up and see them standing on top of a fallen tree with the shield back in hand. Captain America: Hey! That's enough! (coming down and looked at Thor) Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here. Thor Odinson: I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes! Captain America: Then prove it! Put the hammer down. Iron Man: Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer! Thor backhanded him like a pimp with Mjölnir, he was losing all tolerance with this sentential of liberty and raised it. Thor Odinson: (to Captain America) You want me to put the hammer down? Frozone: Say that again! Mr. Incredible: Uh-oh! Darkwing Duck: Yikes! Thor leaped high into the air raising Mjölnir, Captain America crouched down and held up his shield. Thor brought that hammer down onto the shield and a massive implosion of light reacts to the vibranium shield creating a massive shockwave that blew up anything standing within a mile. Iron Man stood up, looking around next to Captain America, who never took his eye off Thor who looked at them along with Mr. Incredible, and Frozone except for Darkwing Duck as he was sent flying towards a tree. Captain America: Are we done here? Darkwing Duck: (in pain) Yes, I think we are. Mr. Incredible: That had to hurt. Frozone: Tell me about it. With that, they all stood there. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225